Anna
Princess Anna of Arendelle is the youngest daughter of Arendelle's previous monarchs, Agnarr and Iduna, and the younger sister of the Snow Queen, Elsa. And is the Godmother of Snowdrop. Her dragon, " " is a . Bio Personality Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is optimistic, energetic, awkward, and generally far from elegant. She is also free-spirited and garnered an extrovert mentality after years of living within the confines of the castle gates. As a result, she is quick to make friends, and craves affection and companionship, though this can also act as her greatest flaw, as she can sometimes be too trusting towards strangers. However, while gregarious, Anna's most valued asset and the true object of her affection is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna has been attached to Elsa and greatly admired her elegance and unique abilities. It should be noted that, despite her optimism, Anna has also struggled with her self-confidence, on occasion. The lack of explanation regarding her enforced separation from Elsa would lead Anna to believe that she was the issue, and that Elsa simply wanted nothing to do with her. As time would go on, she would begin to fall into a toxic state of mind that manifested itself into an unhealthy need for love and companionship (again, brought into light through her relationship with Hans). She is also shown to literally have no friends due to years of being miserable without her big sister. Anna also tends to act before she thinks, and can be rather impulsive and quick-tempered at times, which causes quite a bit of trouble. Balancing this out is the fact that Anna is rather fearless, quick-thinking, and highly skilled in self-defense, allowing her to overcome various challenges, including those caused by her own lack of impulse control. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, selfless and loving character. Numerous times throughout the film, she puts the safety and well-being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family, most notably with Elsa. Physical Appearance At 18 years of age during the original film, Anna has a slender build and fair skin. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, a small nose, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead, and a light dusting of freckles (a trait that she shares with her sister Elsa, although due to being slightly older, Elsa appears to have fewer freckles than Anna); her face is also slightly rounder than Elsa's. When she wears sleeveless dresses, it is shown that she has some freckles on her shoulders in addition to the ones on her face. She has a platinum blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color on the right side of her hair, due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic during childhood. All of her outfits have rosemaling, reflecting the movie's Norwegian setting. In her coronation dress, Anna wears a black sweetheart bodice with dark green off-the-shoulder straps and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides and dark green pleats, both cream petticoat and frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape. The winter outfit that Anna acquires at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna is a traditional Norwegian clothing called "Bunad". The design consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edges with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow, and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick. On occasion, she wears a pair of crystal clear ice skates. After Anna's heart is frozen, her hair turns silvery-white. After she is thawed out, her hair returns to its original state without the platinum blonde streak. In Anna's summer attire, her hair is once again braided in pigtails without her streak. She wears a timber wolf wrist-length blouse with light blue vertical linings, a pinafore dress consisting of both a light gray bodice with green linings, vertical gray hairlines, and four green buttons placed vertically on the bodice with black hairline laces attached, a dark gray skirt with a light gray lining, crimson, green, and lavender flower prints all around on it, and lavender, green, and olive drab bush-like prints between each flower prints. She also dons a white petticoat, a pair of matching heeled leather boots with gold linings and brown soles, the same color and shape of the brooch, and on occasion, the same color ice skates. Skills and abilities Unlike Elsa, Anna was born without magic, like her parents, thus lacking any sort of enchanted abilities; she relies solely on fearlessness and optimism to guide her through perilous situations. Physical Strength: Anna has exhibited examples of above-average physical strength, and has proven herself to be quite powerful in this regard; she doesn't seem to notice, as she has accidentally caused physical pain to characters Endurance: Anna also has an incredible amount of endurance in harsh winter conditions, as she was able to navigate through post-blizzard terrains with a simple cloak and ball gown for over twenty-four hours or so, without too much negative effect other than some initial discomfort towards the unexpected cold. Following the purchase of her winter gear, she seemed entirely unaffected by the weather and only fell into the danger of freezing to death due to the frozen curse accidentally placed upon her heart by Elsa in the midst of her journey, as its power froze the princess from the inside, out. Force Skills: '''Despite not having magic, Anna is very strong with the Force. She has shown to use many Force skills that many Jedi Master can. '''Lightsaber Combat: Anna is avenge when it comes to Lightsaber combat, but she is very skilled in using Form IV: Ataru, which she's taught Snowdrop how to use. Main Weaponry * Mossberg 500 shotgun (folding stock, shell saddle, and breaching muzzle) * Webley-Forsbery Auto Revolver * Green Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Sisters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Norwegian-Accented characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:Godmothers Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form IV Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Dragon Riders Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who lost loved ones Category:Orphaned Characters